Story:DragonSoul/World2
Timeline :Simple version - -> -> -> -> :Current time - 15,005 CA or 4905 SC The Drakenaer timeline begins at the time of the world's creation. Theoretically, the beginning of the world as they know it hasn't been tracked down to a specific year yet, but is generally accepted to be sometime past 5,000,000 BC. The BC in the time stands for "Before Calamity", and as it states, is any time before the Calamity. Civilization flourished in this time, but yet no records exist detailing what lived during this time and how its life was. Most, if not all records were destroyed in the Calamity and the following times. The Calamity was a great erupting of the entire planet into fire and raised waters. Volcanoes erupted, water levels rose, and eventually the polar ice caps were destroyed, flooding the world with icy water and drowning the continents under almost atmosphere-high levels of ice. This period wiped out any and all civilization, and is generally known as happening because of Bahamut's rage towards the selfish, unfaithful dragonkin who lived on the planet at the time. The period in which the Calamity occured takes place for about 6000 years, and are known as DC, or "During Calamity". At around 5600 DC, the water level started to fall and evaporated into gigantic clouds that enveloped the entire sky and blocked out the heavens, removing a difference between day and night and creating a perpetual darkness over the world. During this time period, known as the "Great Darkness", large wingless dragon-like serpents roamed the world. They were blind and could neither fly or swim, due to the skies being dark and unnavigable, and almost all of the oceans disappearing. They attacked each other without mercy and ravaged the land. The Great Darkness lasted for about 2500 years. Begininng at 2350 GD, the sky began to let loose giant drops of water. The land was flooded once again and the great serpents drowned in the torrential rain. The water fell for about 150 years before stopping and evaporating yet again. By this time, enough water had been lost over the years that the oceans were nowhere near as colossal and encompassing as before, but still outnumbered the continent space 3 to 1. Civilization started anew in this new time, named the "Current Age". From this point on, no more radical changes happen for a very long time, and Bahamut plants two new seeds this time, across the two large continents - Drakenaer, the Winged Folk, and Humes, the Ones who Crawl. Human civilization grew much faster than their winged counterparts, and soon began to reject Bahamut's teachings in search of their own. Bahamut was enraged, and decided to blight humanity and teach them their wrongs. Starting at 8058 CA, the human continent began going through radical changes, and by 10003 CA, it went through a full-blown second Calamity. The human residents became riddled with plagues and the human continent was doomed to stop growing food. The humans, realizing their plight, fled their land en masse, and landed upon the Drakenaer land. The humans and the Drakenaer disliked each other from the start, and fought in countless wars and skirmisches against each other. Humans recall the moment they landed on Drakenaer soil as 0 SC, or "After Second Calamity", but to the Drakenaer this same date is read as 10,100 CA, and continues onward from there. History Quoted directly from History of the Dragon-People, Volume 1: From The Ages. Long ago, there existed a mountainous island called Deist. Deist is where the ancient dragon-kind dwelled. As a proud race, they were very protective of their land as well as their own kind. But not only were they known for their ferocity as well as their strength. They were also known for their wisdom, having witnessed many changes of the world. This section reveals quite a bit about the ancient Drakenaer and their homeland. The continent of How the Dragon People, or rather the Drakenaer, came to be is quite a mystery. But it is often said that they have descended from the ancient dragon-kind. Though they ironically share many traits with the Humes, they maintain the traits of the dragons as well. Perhaps this might explain why they came to call the dragons their Ancestral Gods. Some even take up the use of Magick to construct Golems in guise of dragons. Habits Information found directly from the above source. They hail from the highlands and are able to maintain their balance on uneven terrains. They also have dense bones covered tightly by placked muscle fibers, reptilian scales and leathery skin. Thus, the Drakenaer are physically stronger than the Humes and are easily distinguishable by the wings on their backs, thought not all have the ability to fly or even glide. While they do allow the Drakenaer to cover a great deal of ground quickly, they a sometimes clumsy and affect a Drakenaer's balance. To counteract this imbalance, most Drakenaer have long tails that act as a third leg, giving them a tripedal stance. Like the original dragons, the Drakenaer are primarily predators though they are not above delving into vegetation if it need be. They mainly hunt for the living to provide for their families, namely the females and their young. However, the Drakenaer culture of all kinds tend to be chaotic in nature with no technology or even strategy, and soon a large band of Hume soldiers marched into the highlands and overcame the Drakenaer very easily because of their lack of order, becoming enslaved to the invaders to be kept under control by the Humes.